1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of product dispensing apparatus, and more particularly, to product dispensing apparatus having closures with lid support.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of product dispensing devices are known. These devices typically include a container and a closure, cap, etc., that provide containment and packaging of a product within the container. The container and/or closure can include a dispensing portion for dispensing of the product. Numerous types of closures are known that provide containment of the product. Typically, the closure portion is molded from plastic, however, a metal-based material may be used. The material used should be sufficiently resilient such that the closure can be press fit over a neck portion of the container. The closure may also be threaded onto the container. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,161, all of the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Many products, such as, for example, creams and lotions, are packaged in product dispensing devices which have closures that include disengageable or removable sections that allow opening of the closure so that the product may be dispensed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,161. These devices, however, can fail to preserve the integrity of the product after the disengageable portion is removed and the product is initially used.
Product dispensing devices may include tamper evident portions used to preserve the integrity of the product prior to first use. This maintains safety and quality of the product to the user. One type of a tamper-evident portion utilizes a hinged, tear-band closure. This type of closure is disadvantaged by the lid""s tendency to drift to the down position when released after opening.
Attempts have been made to overcome this disadvantage by preventing movement of the lid towards the down position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,248 to Wilson et al. shows a container having upstanding posts that prevent downward movement of a lid. Although these types of devices may prevent downward movement, the lid is still freely moveable about the container. These closure designs can undesirably interfere with dispensing and/or operation of the device, etc. Further, containers such as those may require special tooling and cannot be easily and economically made thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of the product dispensing device.
Accordingly, a need exists for a product dispensing apparatus having a closure that advantageously provides a lid substantially fixed in the open position. Desirably, the product dispensing apparatus creates a fluid and/or gas tight interface to preserve the integrity of a product contained within the product dispensing apparatus.
It is, therefore, an object of the present disclosure to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a product dispensing apparatus that provides a closure having a lid substantially fixed in the open position. Desirably, the product dispensing apparatus includes tamper indicating structure to determine if the integrity of a product contained within the product dispensing apparatus has been compromised.
It is another object of the present disclosure to provide such a product dispensing apparatus having a closure that forms a substantial seal with a container to preserve the integrity of the product.
It is yet another object of the present disclosure to provide a product dispensing apparatus which is easily and efficiently manufactured and assembled.
Objects and advantages of the present disclosure, set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious therefrom, achieve the intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and non-obvious configuration of component elements at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing readily available materials. The various embodiments contemplated are gleaned from the present disclosure and are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The present disclosure is directed to a product dispensing apparatus having a closure that advantageously provides a lid substantially fixed in the open position. One of the advantages of the present disclosure is avoidance of undesirable interference and operation during product dispensing. Desirably, the closure provides a tamper indicating structure to determine if the integrity of a product contained within the product dispensing apparatus has been compromised.
In one particular embodiment, in accordance with the present disclosure, a closure adapted for use with a product dispensing container is provided. The closure includes a closing lid moveable between a first position and a second position relative to the product dispensing container. The closing lid has projections engageable with the product dispensing container to substantially fix the closing lid in the second position via a continuous engagement between the closing lid and the product dispensing container. The projections of the closing lid may flexibly extend from the closing lid and deflect upon engagement with the product dispensing container. The closure can include a tamper indicating portion having a removable tear band.
The closure may include a retention collar for securing the closure to the product dispensing container. A hinge may elastically connect the retention collar to the closing lid such that the hinge resiliently biases the closing lid towards the first position.
In an alternate embodiment, the product dispensing container may have an open end including a neck portion which has at least one bead. The projections may engage the at least one bead of the product dispensing container. The neck portion of the product dispensing container may have at least two beads including a top bead and a middle bead disposed about a circumference of the neck portion. The projections are engageable with the product dispersing container between the top bead and the middle bead to substantially fix the closing lid in the second position. In the first position, the closing lid may form a substantial seal with the product dispensing container. The second position can include a plurality of orientations. In the second position, the closing lid may be adjustable in a plurality of orientations.
In another alternate embodiment, in accordance with the present disclosure, a product dispensing apparatus is provided. The product dispensing apparatus includes a container having an open end including a neck portion. The neck portion defines at least two beads. The product dispensing apparatus also includes a closure having a closing lid moveable between a first position and a second position. The closing lid has projections configured to engage at least one bead of the container. The closure further includes a retention collar which is mountable to the container and connectable to the closing lid such that the closing lid is biased towards the first position. In the first position, the closing lid substantially seals an opening of the open end, and in the second position, the projections continuously engage the container to substantially fix orientation of the closing lid.
The neck portion may define a circumference and the at least two beads may include a top retention bead, a middle retention bead, a lower retention bead and a transfer bead being disposed about the circumference of the neck portion. The projections of the closing lid may flexibly extend from the closing lid and are deflectable upon engagement with the middle retention bead. The projections are disposable between the top bead and the middle bead to substantially fix the closing lid in the second position. In the first position, the top retention bead may engage a bead formed on an inner surface of the closure to facilitate formation of the substantial seal. In the second position, the closing lid may be adjustable in a plurality of orientations.
In another alternate embodiment, the product dispensing apparatus includes a container with an open end defining an opening. The container includes a neck which has a top retention bead, a middle retention bead, a lower retention bead and a transfer bead. The top retention bead and the middle retention bead define a groove therebetween. The product dispensing apparatus also includes a closure having a closing lid moveable between a first position and a second position. The closing lid has flexible projections extending therefrom configured to deflect upon engagement with the middle retention bead of the container. The closure includes a retention collar mountable to the container and connectable to the closing lid via an elastic hinge such that the closing lid is resiliently biased towards the first position.
A tamper indicating portion is included, having a tear band which removably connects the closing lid and the retention collar to provide a first visual indication. The tamper indicating portion is removable to provide a second visual indication. In the first position, the closing lid portion substantially seals the opening of the open end of the container, and in the second position, the projections continuously engage the neck of the container and are configured for disposal within at least a portion of the groove to substantially fix orientation of the closing lid portion.
In yet another alternate embodiment, the closure includes a closing lid means moveable between a first position and a second position. A retention means mounts the closure to the product dispensing container. The retention means is flexibly connected to the closing lid means to resiliently bias the closing lid means towards the first position. The closure includes an engagement means for substantially fixing the closing lid means in the second position via continuous engagement between the closure and the product dispensing container.